The Marriage Contract
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: This is my attempt at writing the marriage challenge. Draco and Hermione are forced into marriage by Narcissa, who literally lost her mind. Watch as the couple turn from friends to lovers, and learn to deal with childish antics.
1. The Wedding

I felt the sudden urge to try writing one of these.

%

"Smile, Hermione, smile," Hermione chanted to herself as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She was under terrible stress caused by the events of the last few weeks, but none of it showed on her face. That was completely thanks to the spa treatments she had endured yesterday. On the outside she looked like the elegant and beautiful bride she was meant to be, but on the inside she was a total wreck.

"Oh!" gasped the woman who would soon be Hermione's mother-in-law, "You are so beautiful." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "My son is the luckiest man in the world. Now if only I could find him and show him how lovely you look."

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here – oh!" Hermione yelped as she stepped down from the platform in front of the mirror, she lost her footing and almost fell. If someone hadn't caught her on time, then she'd have broken an ankle, and the wedding would be postponed for a few more days. But what's the use prolonging the inevitable? She agreed to do this, had given her word.

"Thank you," she said, keeping her gaze at the strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You've got to be more careful, Hermione," said her groom, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Marry someone else." Hermione mumbled, staring at the ground. She didn't want to see his stupid, teasing smirk.

"Not getting cold feet are we?" Her future husband muttered in her ear so that his mother couldn't hear him.

"You wish." Hermione muttered back, elbowing his hard abs as she pulled away.

Draco grunted in false pain. "Well these violent tendencies of yours cease once we're married?" He teased Hermione once his mother left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony." stated Hermione, ignoring his question.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but why?"

"Because...well, it's tradition. You see marriages were arranged by family members. The newlyweds rarely were allowed to see one another. The family members exchanging a dowry were afraid that if the groom didn't like the appearance of the bride's face, he might refuse to marry her. This is why the father of the bride 'gave the bride away' to the groom at the actual wedding ceremony. Only after lifting her veil just prior to the ceremony did the groom see the bride's face for the first time." said Hermione as she adjusted the pearl edge white veil that was held on her hair with a silver comb.

"At least Muggles have a choice. I heard my forefathers had to marry even if the brides looked like trolls."

Hermione huffed. When she turned around, she crashed into Draco's chest and nearly fell but he wrapped his arms around her once again.

With their chest pressed together, Hermione and Draco were able to feel their hearts beating in a rapid pace until they were synchronized. Two pair of eyes staring at each other with hidden meaning. An invisible pull was felt deep within, bring them closer. Closer and closer they came, until their lips met...

What was she doing? Hermione thought as she opened her eyes and broke free from Draco's lips. Panting, she took a step away from him.

Draco cleared his throat, seeming as if he was about to say something but changed his mind and left the room without a second glance back.

%

The walk down the aisle was a blur of faces, even her father's was unrecognizable. Hermione couldn't focus her vision on anything but, Draco, the man standing a few feet away from her. She didn't know how but she managed to reach him without falling flat on her face. Blinking several times, she realized that she was standing in front of the priest and a room filled with guest. The priest began his speech, but Hermione was not listening. She was trying her best to look happy about this marriage, but she wasn't. Her hands were shaking, her body trembling. She felt like she was going to vomit any minute. Suddenly, without warning Draco took her hands and kissed her.

_It felt right..._

_Which it shouldn't..._

_It felt good..._

_Which it shouldn't..._

_Which it shouldn't..._

_Which it shouldn't..._

When the kiss was over Hermione's brain began to see reason. All that had happened. The events that had occurred.

_My god...What have I done?_ Thought Hermione. _What am I doing?_

She looked at Draco for answers, but he gave her a sympathetic look as if he understood what she was feeling.

He pulled her close. "Thank you." he whispered, his gaze moving toward his mother. The only person who was truly overjoyed about this wedding. Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione's mother-in-law. The woman who started all this...


	2. The Reception

This chapter hasn't been beta. Something is wrong with the Docx section in my account it won't let me send it to my beta. Oh well...I'll find some other way to send it to her. Also I'm doing something a little different with this story than my other DM/HG stories. I'm not going to drag it out. I'm going straight to the plot and let it all unfold in the end.

Read and Review.

%

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry.

"She doesn't look too good." stated Ron.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were siting right next Draco and Hermione at the head of the table. Meanwhile everyone else was busy mingling in the reception.

"It finally sunk in." replied Draco, silently ordering one of the house elves to get him a bottle of Firewiskey. He poured a little into Hermione's cup, when he was about to set the bottle down his hand she grabbed his wrist and made him poured the entire content. Draco gave her a doubtful look but didn't stop her or pull away.

Hermione took a sip of her cup and cringed, coughing viciously. Draco rubbed her back while her friends stared at her. After the initial burning in the back of her throat dulled Hermione drank the entire contents of the cup in one gulp, cringing and coughing all over again. She held her cup up, gesturing for Draco to refill her cup.

"Easy, Hermione," whispered Ginny.

"Leave her be," said Harry.

Ron nodded, "She needs all she can get if we want to continue with this charade."

"She'll make herself sick – ow!" said Ginny as Ron kicked at her feet under the table. She gave him a inquisitive look and straightened when Harry nodded his head toward Narcissa, who was approaching them.

Everyone attempted to appear causal as she returned to her seat, smiling at the newly wedded couple.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Narcissa, "You don't look well."

Heads turned to Hermione who's face had turned from pale to green.

"She needs more powder." said Ginny. She stood up, took Hermione's arm, and led her away.

"Dance with me, mum." said Draco, taking her arm.

After Draco and Narcissa went to the dance floor, Ron and Harry rushed to Hermione. They knocked on the door and identified themselves so Ginny would let them in. Hermione was panting with her back against the wall.

"How's she doing?" asked Harry.

"Terrible." said Ginny.

Hermione went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face. "I'm fine now. Nothing to worry."

"You don't have to -"

"No, Ron. I gave my word." Hermione said calmly. "One year, that's all, and this will all be over before we know it. My life will be back to normal." She plastered a large smile on her face and stepped back into the reception.

Two years ago, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were strolling down Diagon Alley when they were attacked by unknown assailants. Lucius was killed during the attack and Narcissa lost her mind from witnessing her husband die before her eyes. When Aurors arrived she was clutching on to his body, refusing to release him. Overwhelm by her husband's death and all that had occurred, Narcissa's mind suppressed everything that had happened, including the war. She thought she was in her late teens again, happily married to Lucius, who was still alive, and just given birth to Draco.

Hermione was working as a healer in St. Mungos. She was in charge of Narcissa after she was admitted. Hermione played along with Narcissa's delusions, claiming she was hired by Lucius to be her companion while he was gone. She would talk with her about day and Draco, the small pillow she took to carrying around. If anyone attempt to tell her the truth about Lucius, she would deny it and violently lash out at him or her.

When Narcissa saw Draco she thought he was Lucius. She would present the pillow to him and tell him to play with Draco. Draco played along, cradled the pillow in his arms and rocked it to sleep. Everyday he would visit, sit with her and talked to her until she was tried and went to bed.

Hermione admired Draco's devotion to his mother and was sorry for his loss. He was in deep depression, yet he hid it from others very well. Hermione only knew the extent of him pain when she accidentally found him in Narcissa's bedroom after hours. While Narcissa was asleep, Draco held her hand between his and cried. He muttered words of apologies, whispered promises, and prayed for her mental health to return. He would give anything to see her well again.

The scene before her pierced Hermione's heart. She kept her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sobbing by the door. It was at that moment that Hermione vowed to do anything she could help Narcissa accept what had happened and that she had a son who was lost and needed her.

It took time but Narcissa finally came to her senses and accepted the truth. Lucius was dead, but she still had a son who was alive, who needed her. She embraced Draco and begged for his forgiveness. She was telling Draco how much she loved him and that she wanted to see him happily married to a good witch that would care for him when she could not.

Seeing as it was a personal family affair, Hermione turned to leave but Narcissa stopped her. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as if she knew that something big was about to happen...and so it did...

Narcissa had proposed to Hermione. Proposed that she marry Draco.

At first Hermione thought that she was seeing and hearing things. After she shut her eyes and shook her head Narcissa and Draco were still there, looking at her expectantly. She was about to tell them no, but Narcissa's hard stare nonverbally told Hermione that she had no choice. She turned to Draco for help. These past two years they had developed a sort of friendship between and she thought he would have objected to his mother's proposal of marriage. Hermione took one look at him and her knees weakened for reasons she still didn't understand today. She stuttered a yes and immediately regretted the words as they left her lips.

When they were alone Draco took Hermione aside and told her that she didn't have to do this if she didn't want too. He'd talk to his mother and convince her to change her mind. Hermione saw reason and agreed. Together they went to Narcissa and informed her of Hermione's change of mind. Narcissa didn't take the news very well. Hermione was the only person she trusted to care for Draco, to love him. When Hermione rejected him, Narcissa relapsed.

Riddled with guilt, Hermione and Draco agreed to a marriage only on paper to make Narcissa happy and mentally stable. They would marry for one year and have it annulled. They figured by the end of the year Narcissa would realize that they were not meant for each other and accept it.

Lying on her bed, Hermione fidgeted with her fingers. She looked at Draco. When their eyes met both immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught looking at the other. This was their wedding night, but they were not sharing a bed. Draco had charmed his bed to slip in half and separate a two feet apart. Hermione took the one on the left, while Draco took the one on the right. Hermione turned her body to the side, fully turning away from Draco, and thought she heard him do the same from the sounds behind her.

It wasn't like she was expecting anything, but she wanted him to at least show her some affection. They are married now. Given it was a not a real marriage, but he didn't have to act so distant toward her. After their first dance, which she thought was magical, he kept her at an arms length and barely touch her since. It was as if those kisses they shared meant nothing. _They were suppose to mean nothing. _Hermione corrected herself. This was not a real marriage. It's not.

%

Draco glanced back at Hermione when he heard her light snore. Turning his body around, he gazed at her sleeping form. In sleep, she seemed so relaxed, not tensed like she was during their wedding. Did she had to drink all that Firewiskey just so she could convince herself to continue being with him? Her behavior upset him. Wounded his pride. As if it wasn't bleeding already with the knowledge that she only married him for his mother's sake.

These past two years, Hermione was the person that kept him anchored. If she wasn't there he would've summited to the stress and lost his mind along with his mother. He was grateful to Hermione for caring for his mother. If it was anyone else they'd given up on her already, but Hermione was different. She stayed by his mother's side. She was determined. That was what he admired about her. It was what made him fell in love with her.

When she accepted his mother's proposal, he was beyond joy, until he saw the look in her eyes. How she looked at his mother. He knew she didn't really love him, but he thought they were friends. Well, that was what they were just friends, nothing more. He told her it was all right that they she didn't have to marry him if she didn't want to. It broke his heart when she agreed. But things changed after his mother relapsed. He was sadden, yet happy at the same time.

When they shared those kisses and that dance, he thought they meant something to her but clearly they didn't. He could see that Hermione didn't love him by her reactions when she stopped and absorbed everything in. So he decided to let her go when the year was over. Let her live her own life. Let her be happy.


	3. The HoneyMoon

"Someone slept well last night." Draco commented as Hermione left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

Hermione looked at Draco who was straightening his black robes in front of a large mirror hanging on the wall. She noticed that he wore nothing but black robes since his father's funeral. Hermione knew that he was still grieving. She had witnessed many of her patients reacting the same way. When they had lost someone so significant in their life, they deny the hurt, but it shows in the little things that they do. Draco probably didn't even realize he wore so much black.

"What are you talking about?" she causally asked, turning away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Last night she had a erotic dream starring her and Draco. She suppose she had that type of dream because of the excitement of them leaving for their honeymoon in a few hours. Although the dream was very hot, Hermione didn't think much of it. What they had wasn't a real marriage. They weren't going to do anything real married couples do. The dream was probably just a hormonal reaction to the excitement at the thought of a honeymoon. In the past, she had little crushes on Ron and Harry at one time or another but they never amount to anything. They were merely fantasies of an overactive imagination. She had come to the conclusion that the reasons why she had those types of dreams about her male friends was because she spent too much time with them. That, and they had all grown quite handsome over the years.

Draco turned around to face her. "You snore."

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief. She would have felt embarrassed if he said he had heard her moaning in her sleep. "I do not." she denied it. She knew didn't snore.

%

To proof his point Draco did his best to imitate Hermione's snores. Next thing he knew she threw him on the bed, and began pulling at collar of his robes. Draco attempted to fight her off him, but she was too strong. The first thought that entered his mind was that he was going to lose his virtue. Then he thought it over. What virtue? Why was he thinking of such things? It was her. She made his brain turn to muss and caused him to have inappropriate thoughts.

"All right, you don't snore!"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were having a seizure."

Draco was confused. "I wasn't having a seizure."

"Then why were you making those sounds?"

Draco was about to answer her when he noticed the bedroom door slightly ajar and a shadow at the bottom. Someone was there. He turned to look at Hermione and realized how compromising their position was. She was straddling his waist, and panting. Her hair was a mess. He thought she looked attractive and sexy in her causal Muggle blue jeans and t-shirt. Apparently, she thought he was having a seizure and attempted to save him by tearing off his clothing. She had good intentions, and was attempting to save him, but if his mother saw them like this she would get the wrong idea. Draco throw the blanket over them and pulled Hermione close. He didn't know why he was doing this. He had decided to swallow up his love for her, set her free, but it seemed as if his body won't let him. With both of them under the blanket it made the scene look much worse than before.

"Mother's watching." he whispered.

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"She's at the door."

Hermione pulled at the blanket, but Draco stopped her.

"Don't look."

"I just want to see." she said, pulling at the blanket.

Draco pulled it back in place. "No."

A battle ensued between Hermione and Draco. Hermione had enough and yanked the fabric with all of her strength at the same time that Draco decided to let go. She lost her balance and fell backward, taking Draco with her. Hermione groaned in pain when her body made contact with the hardwood floor, and groaned even more when Draco fell on top of her.

Draco quickly rolled off Hermione and pushed the blanket off them. "Are you all right?"

"I - oh..." she winched.

Draco wanted to helped Hermione up, but was afraid of causing her more pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," Hermione replied, slowly running her hand over the area on her right side, slightly above her hip. "I don't feel any broken bones, but there is pain in this particular spot. Get my first aid kit."

"First what?"

"My bag, bring me my bag. On the nightstand."

Draco quickly brought Hermione's bag to her. When she attempted to reached her right hand up she winched. Draco took the bag from her, stuck his hand in and felt nothing but books. He took his hand out and heard a noise. It sounded like something, a lot of things, had fallen. "What was that?"

"My books."

Draco opened the mouth of the bag and looked inside. "Do you have a whole library in there?"

Hermione's face colored. Draco didn't if it was from embarrassment or the pain. He didn't want to take any chances. Gingerly picking up Hermione from the floor, Draco placed her on the bed. He ordered her to stay put when it seemed that she was about to argue, and called a house-elf to bring him some potions and salve.

"I can do it myself." Hermione stated when Draco offered to put the salve on her side for her.

"All right," Draco challenged, handing her the jar, "here."

He sat on the bed, arms over his chest. He was waiting for her to realize that she couldn't do this on her own.

"Turn around." she ordered.

Draco did as he was told and faced the other direction, and noticed the mirror was there. He pretended to adjust his seating, moving a few inches to the left and there she was. At this angle he could see Hermione's reflection on the mirror. It wasn't as if he wanted to see her take her top off, but he want to be sure the stubborn woman was all right.

Hermione was thoughtfully staring at the jar in her left hand. Her eyes moved to her right hand, her side, and then back to her left hand. After a few seconds, she transferred the jar to her right hand. She pulled the hem of her shirt up then stopped and looked at Draco, making sure his back was still turned. Pulling the hem up, she pressed the right elbow on it to keep it in place. She twisted the lid and dipped her fingers into the jar.

%

Narcissa cheerfully greeted Hermione and Draco when they arrived for breakfast. The cooling effects of the salve made Hermione felt a lot better, but it was still tender. She reassured Draco that she was okay and didn't need his help walking the downstairs or sitting down. It seemed he was ignoring her. Wherever she turned he was there, in arms length away. It was annoying, yet she appreciated his concern for her.

"I sent Pinky to go wake you two up for breakfast." said Narcissa, her eyes on both of them, "He said Hermione's hurt?"

"Draco fell on me." Hermione said, before she could stop herself. She didn't want Narcissa to worry. It might cause her unnecessary stress.

Narcissa's gaze trailed to her son. "How did you fall on her?"

"I tripped and fell on Hermione. We're both fine. We landed on the bed." said Draco, in a few short sentences.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hermione added for good measures.

"Then how come you need the salve?" Narcissa directed her question at Hermione. Clearly the house-elf had informed his mistress of this detail.

"I-I pulled a muscle when I fell on-on the b-bed." Hermione explained. "I-It's d-doesn't h-hurt at all."

They were due to travel to their honeymoon location, in Paris, France, in a few hours and it would be a shame to cancel it because of her. It was not a real honeymoon, but more of a much needed vacation for both of them. After Lucius' death, Draco had taken over for him. Hermione knew the lost of his father, work and his mother's condition was taking its tow on him. He should stop working and relax and Narcissa had not been outside since being she was discharged. This trip would do her some good.

%

When they arrived in Paris in one of the Malfoy's properties, Hermione began inspecting Narcissa's room, while she freshed herself in the bathroom. It was a procedure Hermione had to do to ensure Narcissa's safety. Although Narcissa no longer had to stay in St. Mungos, she was still a patient and Hermione was her personal healer. Hermione didn't resign from her position in St. Mungos but was on temporary leave. Hermione had explained her reason to her superiors for wanting to devote her time helping Narcissa. They understood how she felt and allowed her the time off.

"We need to work on your stuttering." said Draco as soon as they were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"You stutter when you lie."

"No, I d-don't."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"I...well..." Hermione began, "I have read that when other people hear you talking – your voice - the sound waves vibrate through the air and diffuse into the surrounding area. When _you_ talk, the sounds are traveling to you from the air outside. It reflects back at you directly to your ear. This can make you interpret the sounds differently than other people and make your voice sound different." When she finished her speech, she found Draco watching her with a very odd expression on his face.

"So...you...don't hear yourself stuttering?"

"S-Sometime."

"You know, it's all right to admit you've got a problem."

"I do stutter when I lie." Hermione quietly admitted, "I just can't help it. When I promise my patients that they'll get better and...and it doesn't happened. I feel awful and then the stuttering started. I don't even know when."

Draco closed the distance between them and took Hermione's hand. "It's not your fault. These sort of things are out of your control."

Hermione smiled. She was grateful to Draco for comforting her. Being a healer was one of the most difficult things she had to do. She knew what she was signing up for and thought she was ready to handle it, since she had endure the war. But there was just so much she had witnessed, so much she wished she didn't. Seeing her patients suffering everyday from whatever ailed them while she stood helplessly by tore her to pieces.

"Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as giving them hope." said Draco, his face inching toward Hermione's until their lips met.

"I'm ready." Narcissa announced.

%

Hermione quickly stepped back from Draco and turned away. Draco composed himself and went to his mother. She gave a worried look and glanced at Hermione's back.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Hermione answered her voice a tad high. She turned around and took Narcissa's arm.

"Right, let's go." said Draco.

The restaurant Draco had chosen was a new. It recently opened a few months ago. Since he didn't want to take his mother anywhere that would remind her of his father, he brought them there. Narcissa appeared like her old self, but he had seen her relapsed before. A subject or object that seemed simple and harmless to Draco, may be a strong reminder to Narcissa of something and set her off.

They all had enjoyed the food. They were having a conversation about a little bit of everything. When they were done eating, Draco took them back to the house. He stayed in the hall while Hermione gave his mother her potions. He wanted to talk to Hermione about the kisses they had shared. He needed to know how she felt about him. Her behavior was confusing. Did she love him like he loved her? He would be so happy if she did. But what if those kisses where just kisses and nothing more? He was pulled from his musing when Hermione emerge from the door. She slowly shut the door was surprised to see him there.

"I need to inspect the other rooms. Safety proof them for Narcissa." she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Right," was he could say and led her through each room.

Hermione was right to want to see the rooms. This house had been in his family for centuries. There were many old and powerful items that could harm his mother if she wasn't careful. With her mental state as it was, he feared she'd accidentally stubble upon some dark artifacts. He should've ordered the house-elves to do a clean weeps of the house before they had arrive, but he wasn't thinking. Fortunately for them Hermione was always cautious.

They were in his father's old study. It looked so much like the in Malfoy manor, the desk, shelves of books. Draco lowered his gaze. Didn't want to look at this room. Just being in here made him felt sick. He snapped his head up when he heard Hermione scream.

"Hermione!" He said as he went to her.

Hermione was clutching her hand, her face twisting in pain. "C-c-cold." she said, looking at something on the floor.

Draco followed her gaze. "Oh no..."

%

Hermione held on tightly to Draco and pressed her face against his chest as he carried her to her room. She was shivering from the cold. The box she had touched was enchanted with a cursed. The curse made her felt as if thousands of needles were pricking the skin of her hand and now it seemed as if there were blocks of ice slowly melting in the pit of her stomach. The icy sensation was spreading from the inside of her body to out. It was painful. The symptoms she was experiencing was similar to frostbite, yet not.

When Draco placed her on her bed, Hermione reach out for him. "H-hold me, ple-e-ease! It's s-so c-c-old!" she begged.

Feeling Draco returned, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. He was the only thing that kept her warm. Holding on to him dulled the pain if only for a little while.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Draco said, lightly shaking her.

Hermione looked at him from her place on the crook of his neck. He was nothing but a blurry figure, a very warm blur. She realized that she could get warmer if these blankets weren't between them. She began pushing the barriers that were between them aside without losing contact with him. When she was done, she held on to him tight, unwilling to let go.


	4. The L word

"Why are you avoiding me?" demanded Hermione once she was finally able to corner Draco.

"I'm not avoiding you." stated Draco.

"Don't you dare deny it."

After Hermione was cured of that awful curse she noticed that Draco had been ignoring her. He only exchanged a word or two with her and left the room as quickly as he could. At first she thought he was busy with other important matters and let it go but it's been weeks. His behavior had not changed.

"What's been going on, Draco? Please tell me."

"It...It's nothing." he said and turned his back on her, but Hermione refuse to be dismissed so easily. She grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking away from her. When Draco spun around to face her, he clutch his head and groaned in pain.

"Draco! What's wrong?" Hermione released his arm forced him to look at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he said, closing his eyes and opened.

He took a step back but Hermione was not about to let him close himself off. She needed answers and she wanted them now. "Draco, please I...I – did we..." She took a deep breath and continued. "While I was under that curse I...did we sleep together?" she paused and then decided she needed to used more specific words, "Did we have sex?"

The look on Draco's face told her enough. Shame and embarrassment hit Hermione full force in the face.

"It was my fault." said Draco.

Hermione shook her head, not meeting his gaze. "No it wasn't. I-I remember what happened. W-What I...I did." It happened four weeks ago, but she remembered. She remembered that while she was under the curse, she behaved wantonly and practically force herself on him. Draco wasn't at fault. He was merely reacting to her stimulations. Oh...what he must think of her?

"No, I could have prevented it." Draco confessed, "It happened because I...I wanted to."

Hermione's head snapped up. She stared at Draco in shock. "W-What d-do you mean?" She asked, not certain if she wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"Hermione, I..." He sighed and turned away from her.

"You what, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"I love you." He said there words so low Hermione she had imagined it. "You don't have to say anything." Draco told her. "I just...I just wanted you to know."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She closed her eyes are tears fell down her face. "I-I – love you too." When she opened her eyes Draco was laying on the floor, unconscious. "Draco!" She took out her wand and used a spell to carry him to his room.

When she lay him on his bed Hermione knelt beside the bed, stroking his face. She loved him, have been in love with him. That was the reason she was having so many dreams about him. She realized it that night when they'd made love. She had never felt like that with any of her previous lovers before. It was indescribable with Draco. They connected physically and spiritually. He loves her and she loves him.

Hermione pulled up a chair and waited for Draco to wake up. It was only a few minutes but for her it felt like hours. When his hand began to twitch and he come too she practically screamed with joy. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione remained patient, allowing him to collect himself before she confessed her feelings to him. As he opened his eyes, he glanced left and right. When his eyes met hers, she could see the fear of rejection in them. She was not going to reject him. She was going to accept him. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she heard Narcissa's screams.

Draco and Hermione rushed to Narcissa's bedroom. Seeing it empty, Hermione ran to the bathroom, followed by Draco, and opened the door. Narcissa was laying naked on the marble floor, a pool of blood surrounding her head.

"MUM!" Draco exclaimed, running to her, but Hermione stopped him before he could pick her up.

"No, Draco don't!" Hermione ordered him, "We don't what kind of injuries she has! Let me examine her first!"

The sight of tears in Draco's face nearly killed Hermione, but she knew that she had to maintain a level head. Narcissa needed her to. The older woman's life depended on it. While Hermione used a spell to carry Narcissa to her bed to be examined, Draco went to investigate how she fell. He had to do something to distract himself from worrying. He was glad to see that Hermione had gotten ride of the blood from the floor. There was a large empty bottle of bath oil next to the tub. He touched the floor of the tub where a large amount of oil was still there. He concluded that she had poured too many in the tub and slipped when she stood up, knocking her head on the floor.

When Draco went into the bedroom, he inhaled in and out preparing himself. Draco went to his mother, kneeling beside her. A bandage was wrapped her head, a plaster on her left arm.

"She broke it. Must've tried to catch herself." said Hermione.

When she looked at him, she spotted blood on the back of his hands. She gently pulled them up and see his knuckles were blood, skin torn. "What happened?"

"Punched the wall."

Hermione took out her wand and cleaned up the blood. She wanted to scold him for hurting himself but bit her tongue. He didn't need a lecture right now and she wasn't going to give him one.

Narcissa was in a week long coma. When she came too, her condition was much worse than Hermione had thought. Narcissa didn't recognized Hermione or Draco. She appeared lost and frightened of both of them. She coward in her bed, screaming at them to leave her alone. Hermione and Draco left her alone in her room, but carefully monitored her without her knowledge. They were worried she might hurt herself again.

During this time, Hermione wondered if Draco had heard her confession. She had considered the chance that he might have passed out before he did. It was unfortunate. She really wanted to let him know how she truly felt about him but knew that at this time he needed to focus his attention on his mother. His health seemed to be suffering as well. For now, she decided to swallow up her feelings and wait for a better time to tell him.

o0o

This chapter is a little short. It's because I have plot twists up my sleeve. Just wait and see how things heat up in the next chapter!


	5. The Doctor

_This vacation was turning out to be a nightmare. _Hermione thought as she folded the wet cloth and placed it over Draco's forehead. She had seen the signs of the fever coming and warned him to stop working and rest. Did he listen to her? No. Now he was bedridden.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" asked Hermione, lightly shaking him.

Draco opened his eyes and responded with a groan.

"It's time for your potion."

"Noooo..." he groaned even louder.

Hermione stuffed an extra pillow underneath his head to place him in a more comfortable position to drink his potion. "Its good for you." she coaxed.

"It tastes like dragon dung."

"How do you know that? Have you tasted dragon dung?"

Draco glared daggers at her. "Of course not. It was a figure of speech."

"Drink your potion." Hermione insisted. "If you drink it really fast you won't taste the flavor."

"Is that true?"

"Yes,"

Draco supposed that if she wasn't stuttering than it must be true. Giving in, he took the glass vial and drank the potion. "Disgusting!" he coughed.

"That's because you didn't drink fast enough." stated Hermione, handing him a glass of water.

Draco accepted the water, wondering if what Hermione said was true. He gulped a mouth full to erase the lingering taste of the bitter potion. Hermione removed the wet cloth from his forehead and put it back on the bowl of water. Draco's entire body shivered from her simple touch and hoped she didn't noticed that.

He cleared his throat. "How's mother?"

"Better," replied Hermione. "She's eating the meals I left for her."

"Has the doctor arrived yet?" asked Draco.

Narcissa wasn't getting worse but she wasn't getting better either. It worried Hermione. She had contacted her superiors at St. Mungos about Narciss's condition and they recommended a highly praised American psychiatrist by the name of Anastasia Brockington to her. Hermione told Draco about the doctor and asked his permission to contact her and he agreed. Together, they spoke to Anastasia on the phone. Anastasia said she would come see Narcissa for herself to evaluate her and see if she could do anything.

"Any minute now."

When they called Anastasia, she was in the States addressing her personal affairs and promised to be there as soon as she could.

"Master," said house elf, aparating near the corner of Draco's bed, "guest here. Waiting downstairs."

Draco nodded and push the covers off himself but Hermione stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? You are in no condition to entertain gues-" Hermione's sentence was cut short when she saw the determination in Draco's face.

"She is the only one that can save my mother."

Hermione understood and didn't press the issue. She excused herself to see to the doctor and allowed him time to get dress. When she went downstairs, Hermione was stunned by the sight of the gorgeous woman in black robes. Anastasia had glittering blue eyes and smooth ivory skin, her black hair pulled back into a French twist.

"You must be Hermione Granger." said Anastasia in an American accent, extending a hand to Hermione.

"Yes, and Draco is upstairs. He'll be down in a moment." Hermione took her hand and shook it before directing her to the drawing room to sit.

"Thank you for coming here doctor. We really appreciate it." said Hermione.

"Please, call me Anna and don't thank me so early. I have not seen Mrs. Malfoy's condition, yet and I don't know if I could help her."

Hermione didn't allow Anna's words to discourage her. She and Draco had done their research on Anna before calling her. Her credentials were excellent. They really believe she could cure Narcissa. What Hermione found odd was how young Anna looked. She looked as if she was in her early twenties. She must be a genius to have accomplished so much at such a young age.

"Sorry I'm late." said Draco as he entered the room looking as impeccable as ever.

Hermione felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight of him. While he was bedridden he was pale as a ghost and drowning in sweat, it was easy for her to see him as any other patient. But now that he had fixed his hair and bathed, looking like his old self. It made her shy and nervous. They hadn't spoken about what had happened between them because of Draco's fever and Narcissa's mental health. It was as if it never happened.

Anna stood up to shake Draco's hand. "I'm Anna, pleasure to meet you in person."

"Thank you for coming. I know how busy you are." said Draco. He led both woman upstairs to his mother's room. He opened the door slightly to allow Anna to peek inside.

Anna stuck her head to looked inside for less than five seconds and pulled back out. She suggested they return to the drawing room.

"She is suffering from a purely mental related illness. The trauma she'd received from the fall has nothing to do with it." said Anna.

"You got all that from one look?" asked Hermione. Anna truly was as skilled as they said she was.

"Yes," replied Anna, "and also you're expecting."

Hermione stiffened at what she just said.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "could you repeat yourself? I thought you said that I'm _expecting_?"

"No," Anna shook her head, "well...you are expecting." she said to Hermione, "but it seems Draco is expecting also." she turned to Draco, who had fainted in his chair from hearing her words.

"Draco!" Hermione rushed to him.

Anna slowly stood up and went to the two. She knelt beside them and touched Draco's stomach. "Oh...my apologies. He's not pregnant, but _you_ certainly are." she said, her palms flat on Hermione's stomach.

"What?" gasped Hermione, tears welling her eyes. "I'm pregnant?"

Anna lightly squeezed Hermione's belly over her robes and released her. "I'd say you're about eight weeks."

"I'm pregnant?" Hermione repeated, not believing what Anna was telling her. "How do you know?"

"It's a gift. I have many friends who were pregnant. Being around their kind for so long, I could call it on sight." Anna explained, "You are pregnant but you didn't show physical signs. Draco on the other hand certainly has the pregnancy glow and fatigue. Tell me, Hermione, did you and Draco have sex using a magical sex toy, or spells?"

Hermione blushed at her question.

"It's crucial that you tell me. Draco's life could be in danger."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. She took a deep breath and spoke, "That night I touched something an-and I remember feeling cold all over. It was so cold. I threw myself at Draco."

"What was the cold object that you touched?"

Hermione shook her head. All this time she was too distracted by all that's happened to remember. She forgot all about that box she touched.

"The box was empty."

Hermione and Anna turned to Draco, who had awoken while they were talking.

"I found nothing wrong with it." he said.

"Show me the box." said Anna.

When Draco stood up, Hermione pulled him back down.

"No, I'll go get it. You stay here."

Draco agreed and told Hermione where to find it. While she was gone, Anna examined Draco and cleared him with a clean bill of health.

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry for your lost."

Draco pulled the collar of this robes lose to dull the tightness there, but it wasn't helping.

"The murders have not been capture yet. Therefore I would like to extent my expertise."

Draco arched a brow to this.

"I can help you find the murders."

"So...aside from being a psychiatrist you're private investigator as well?" asked Draco.

"Mercenary is a better term for what I do." said Anna.

"You're a mercenary?" said Draco, now wondering if calling her was the right decision. He was questioning if he could leave his mother in her hands after what she had revealed to him.

"Don't worry about your mother. I am qualified to to treat her. I promise you she will return to her former self in not time. As for my other career. I had to pay my way somehow."

"I understand...but why did you um...chose that path? Why are you still there?" Draco curiously asked her. It was personal, but felt the need to know her reasons before allowing her to stay and care for his mother.

An indescribable look crossed Anna's face and disappeared as soon as it came. "I had a difficult childhood. The world was harsh. I had to make discussions quick. I suppose I could never leave that profession. It was what keep me alive. Provided for me."

Moved, Draco agreed to speak to her about his father later, for now they had other matters that needed their attention. When Hermione returned with the box, she handed it to Anna to examine.

"It's been bewitched." Anna stated the obvious, trying her best not to smile.

"What type of curse?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Is it harmful to the baby?" asked Draco.

"The ultimate female revenge. While Hermione is carrying your child. You -" she said to Draco - "will suffering all of the signs and symptoms of her pregnancy."

0o0

How do you like my little twist? I was laughing to myself when that idea popped in my head. Also, Anastasia Brockington is a Mary Sue character I created in my other story. This is a cross over. I needed a psychiatrist in the story and she fit the bill. I already had her background established and said what the heck.


	6. The Plan

I was trying really hard not to drag this story out like I did to my other Draco/Hermione fic. And now I'm told I piled in too much too fast. Sigh...I suppose it'll be a while until I find a nice medium. This just motivates me to work harder to improve my stories so all of you could enjoy it.

Since you asked so nice I quickly wrote this chapter and posted it up.

Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts and followers.

0o0

Hermione and Draco had received a shock. They were staring at Anna with wide eyes, still processing the information. Anna sat patiently in her chair, waiting for them to catch up.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Draco shouted at last. "This is unfair!" he stood from his chair and paced the floor in frustration.

Draco's outburst pulled Hermione out of her trance. She blinked several times, glanced at Draco and then Anna and back again. Her eyes remained on Draco. What were they going to do? This child. _Their_ child was inside of her. Inside her. Living. Growing.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by tell you this all at once." said Anna and motioned for Draco to sit down. "You two are going through a rough time right now and I'm going to be here to help you and Narcissa."

"I can't...I can't believe this is all happening so...so fast." said Hermione to herself.

"I don't know if I can do this." said Draco.

Hermione stared at Draco. _What_ did he mean by that? Was he rejecting her? Their child? Did he want this marriage to be over? A loud sob escaped Hermione's throat. Tears fell down her cheeks. Draco and Anna immediately went to her side to comfort her. Hermione disparately wanted Draco to hold her, reassure her that he still loved her as he had claimed days ago, but was too afraid to ask. She feared he would refuse her. But she didn't have to say anything. Draco went to her and pulled into his arms, kissing her head.

"Both of you are in shock." stated Anna. "We need to sort things out and create a plan. I will stay here to treat Narcissa. Help you through your pregnancy. I am qualified with years worth of experience. I performed the role of midwife for seven of my close friends during their pregnancy. I'm not going to say that everything went smoothly. All pregnancy were different. They'll be many challenges ahead but I will be here to support both of you." she patted Hermione's hand to sooth her. "Draco, how do you feel about Hermione? Do you love her? Do you want this child?"

Draco released Hermione and looked in her eyes. "Of course I love her." he said, not taking his eyes from Hermione. "I love you and I want my son. The circumstance that he was created was not typical, but I love him nonetheless."

The corners of Hermione's lips twitched and curved into a full smile. "I love you too. I told you already, but you fainted."

Draco laughed. It was the only respond he could think of and pulled her back in his arms.

"Communication is essential in a relationship." came Anna's voice. "If you have worries and fears, do not keep them to yourself. It will hurt both of you, cause discord. Face each other. Talk."

"Thank you." said Draco.

Anna smiled. "If you'll excuse me." she left the couple alone and went upstairs to Narcissa's bedroom.

The room was destroyed. The table and bed was flipped, rugs out of place, vases broken into pieces. Narcissa turned around when she heard Anna came in. Narcissa was standing in the center with feathers from the ripped pillow stuck in her messy hair and on her wrinkled nightdress.

"It was like this when I got here!" Narcissa shouted as if she was a child caught during a mischievous act.

With the snap of Anna's fingers the mess disappeared. "Don't be scared."

Narcissa stepped back from Anna and eyed her with suspicion.

Anna stepped forward. "Narcissa don't be frightened of us. I am your caretakers sent by your parents to look after you while they are gone." By the looks of it. Narcissa had relapsed and reverted back to her teenage years again.

"Where are my sisters?" asked Narcissa. "Why aren't they here too?"

Narcissa's mind hadn't reverted back her teenage years but further than that Anna noted.

"You parents sent them to stay with your other relatives. Come here." said Anna.

Narcissa was hesitant at first but went to her.

Anna hugged her. "You've been a naughty girl." Narcissa stood there obediently letting her pluck the feathers from her hair.

"I didn't mean too." Narcissa said softly. "I didn't know where I was when I woke up. They-the woman and the man scare me."

Patting Narcissa's back, Anna's gaze turned to the broken mirror piece on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at the reflection of the back of the grotesque creature she was holding. It was hairless with elephant-like skin. "You weren't hurt and that's all that matters." Anna assured her.

Anna roughly pulled Narcissa's long hair back. Narcissa's cries were muffled as Anna closed her palm over her mouth and forced the demon that was possessing her out. Narcissa went limp after the creature exited her body. Anna caught her with one arm, while holding the demon with her other. Narcissa disappeared from Anna's arms and landed on the mattress. Anna released the demon from her hold. When it attempted to run Anna's blonde hair undid itself from the clips and hairpins, becoming longer. It roped itself around the demon, keeping it in place.

"I think you had enough fun here." said Anna.

The ends Anna's hair pierced through the demon's skin. The demon black eyes stared at her in horror as it screamed and struggled while Anna absorbed its very essence through her hair. No one could hear it screaming, Anna had blocked the sound from escaping the room. She watched as the demon's body slowly shrunk, drained of all of its fluids. Her hair transformed from blonde into red through the process. The brighter the red color the more she was taking from him. When there was nothing left of the demon her long red hair picked up the clips and hairpins and tied itself back into a neat French twist. Having finished her light snack she smiled in satisfaction. Her stomach had been growling the second she caught sent of the creature when she entered the manor.

Anna walked to where Narcissa was sleeping soundly on the bed. The witch had been hosting the parasite for quite a while. It was feeding off her life, her sanity. Fortunately for Narcissa, Anna was curious enough about this case to come to Paris to see for herself. Now that Anna had disposed of the demon it made treating Narcissa much easier. Pulling the blanket over Narcissa, Anna thought about the tasty meals she was going to have while on this trip.

0o0

"How do you know it's a boy?" Hermione asked Draco after Anna left.

"Because he is." replied Draco with confidence.

Hermione smiled at his statement and did what she wanted to do for days. Kiss him. Draco responded to her kiss with equal passion. When they broke the kiss he asked, "When did you fall in love with me?"

Draco smirked when he saw Hermione turn red. "When?" he pressed.

"Th-that night...when you..." Hermione stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

Draco learned something new by Hermione's partial confession. She stuttered when she was nervous, similar to when she lies. But when she was nervous she stuttered and avoided your eyes. He found her adorable. "All this time I thought you're the type who falls for a man for his brains. Intellect." He sighed deeply. "Who knew that all I had to do was gave you my delicious body."

Hermione playfully slapped his chest. Draco caught her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It wasn't like that," said Hermione, "it...I'm not...I think I loved you long before that. I fell for you that night I saw you with your mother."

Draco stiffened. All humor gone. "What night?"

Hermione gently caress his face with the palms of her hands. Draco relaxed at her touch, closing his eyes.

"The night I swore to cure Narcissa. To protect you. To take away the pain -" Before she could finish her sentence Draco pulled her into a kiss, pouring his heart, his soul into it.

Hermione responded with eagerness, wanting him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss to allow each other to breath Hermione asked, "When did you fall in love with me?"

"When I first saw you in your sexy healer uniform?"

Hermione knitted her brows together. "There's nothing sexy about my uniform."

"Believe me. The image of you kept me awake countless nights."

"Does that mean you're aroused by matronly women?"

Draco's jaw dropped. He was complimenting her by telling her that he found her sexy. She somehow managed to interpret that he thought she was matronly. Concluded that he was sexually excited by matronly women. Matronly as in middle-aged, plumped build.

"Hermione, you are neither matronly nor are you plump." Draco told her. "You are intelligent, caring, selfless, and I love you for it."

"Oh, Draco..."

"Enough talking." Draco declared, surprising her by picking her off the floor. "Let's go to bed already."

Hermione woke up the next morning. Wincing from her aching muscles, she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When her vision cleared she found herself on the floor in her healer uniform. Or what's left of it. She looked at Draco who was naked, asleep about a foot away from her. She glanced around, not recalling how they ended up on the floor.


	7. The Other One

As Hermione and Draco walked downstairs they were greeted by the sweet smell of breakfast. When they reached the dining room, they found Anna sitting with a table filled with delicious food. Hermione and Draco's mouth watered at the sight. They sat down and gathered what they could into their plates.

"Good morning." said Anna.

Hermione and Draco greeted her in return and apologized for not seeing her to her room last night. She assured them it was all right. A house elf had showed her a room and she slept well.

Hermione looked up from her plate to Anna and noticed something different. Anna's hair was an unnaturally bright shade of red. "Wasn't your hair black yesterday?"

"No, it was blonde." said Draco, turning to look at Anna. He stopped chewing and stared. "What happened to your hair?"

"I decided to do something new with it." said Anna, "Isn't this color lovely?"

Hermione and Draco stared at her hair in awe. They found that it was unusually beautiful the more that they looked at it. She didn't have it tied up anymore. The thin strands were lose, flowing gently in the air whenever she moved. They reached their hand out to touch it but Anna stepped away from them and gestured at their plates. The spell they was under was broken, Hermione and Draco shook their heads and blinked several times.

"Eat," ordered Anna as she took her seat.

They didn't have to be told twice. After breakfast was over and the table was cleared Anna informed them about some new information about Narcissa.

"She thinks she's a child?" said Draco.

"Nine years old to be exact." said Anna.

"Was this caused by the fall?" asked Hermione, "Last time she was traumatized by Lucius' death that her mind reverted to her last teenage years."

"Many factors could have attribute to it." said Anna, "The bottom line is that we must handle her with gloves. She believes her parents are on vacation and we are her caretakers."

"Do we have to pretend its nineteen-sixty-four?" asked Draco.

"That won't be necessary. Narcissa told me she never went to France before. She wouldn't know the difference."

"That's good." said Hermione.

"On another note. I want to ask you about your father." Anna said to Draco.

"What's going on?" wondered Hermione.

"Anna moonlights as a private investigator. She's offering to look into my father's death."

"Aren't you doing too much at once?" said Hermione, "You have to treat Narcissa, help me and Draco, and now you're investigating Lucius' murder?"

"It's perfectly fine. All three of you are living under one roof, it makes it easy for me to treat each of you. As for Lucius, I'm only lending a hand when it's needed and give my opinions of the case. Is that all right with you two?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look with each other and nodded.

"Great," Anna said as she stood up and clapped her hands. "I'm going to need the pictures and case files of your father's death. I also need both of your medical records."

"We'll get them for you immediately." said Draco. He and Hermione went to the study to request their medical records from St. Mungos hospital.

After they left, Anna went to check on Narcissa. She was sound asleep. Anna pulled the blanket Narcissa had kicked off herself back over her and went to the vanity.

* * *

"Draco, do you think Anna is a little odd?" Hermione asked him after he hung up his cell phone with Ron and Harry, who said they are joining them soon. They use Muggle device to contact each other because its much faster and simple. She was sitting on a chair, while she finished writing their request forms for their medical and sent them out.

"Compared to many I know, she's pretty normal."

"Well..." Hermione struggled to explain herself, "She's perfect."

"I know what you mean." Draco agreed, "But I don't feel anything threatening from her. Do you?"

"No. I feel very safe around her. She's wonderful."

"She's a friend. She wants to help us. That's all that matters. I don't care what she did in her past or what she does now."

"You're right."

Anna smiled when she heard them say this. She was listening to their conversation from upstairs in Narcissa's bedroom. She was happy to know that they trusted her because she certainly had no intention of harming them. As she looked at herself in the mirror a comb appeared in her hand. While she brushed her hair the color shined brightly red. She realized that she needed to be more careful. She meant to keep her hair black, but it suddenly turned blonde right before Draco entered the room. Hermione didn't noticed her blonde hair but Draco did. She doubt they'd get into a deep conversation about the black and blonde, since they were fixed on her red hair. Now she was going to have to keep it red for the reminder of her stay to stop it from changing colors again. The comb in her hand disappeared when she saw movement behind her.

Anna left the vanity and knelt beside the bed. "Good morning, Narcissa. Are you hungry?"

Narcissa timidly nodded.

"Come, I'll take you downstairs for breakfast."

Anna led Narcissa downstairs where the table of food was waiting for her. Narcissa glanced at her surroundings as they walked and sat down where Anna told her to.

"Who else is here?" asked Narcissa as Hermione and Draco entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Draco."

"And I'm Hermione."

"Hi," Narcissa said quietly.

Draco and Hermione took their seats.

"Have you been to Paris before?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"No."

"Then, we'll have to show you around." Draco chimed in, figuring out what Hermione was suggesting. "How does that sound?"

"All right."

"Eat up, we are going to show you all of the sights." said Hermione.

"While you're out, I'll be going through some important paperwork." said Anna.

Hermione and Draco thought it was a shame Anna couldn't come with them, but understand how busy she was. Holding Narcissa's hand, they took her to see the main attractions. Narcissa was amazed by the architectural structures, since it was the first time she was seeing them. After an hour and a half of walking, Hermione suggested they rest since Draco appeared tried. He didn't complain, but his eyes were hooded. The couple chose a little café and ordered drinks. While she sipped her drink, Narcissa was glancing at a booth nearby with an elderly man selling trinkets.

"Would you like to go over there?" asked Draco.

Narcissa remained silence and played with her straw.

"I see something I like in that booth," said Hermione, "let's go, Narcissa."

Narcissa went with Hermione, ignoring Draco. Draco remained in his seat, watching the pair. He didn't go with them because he felt that Narcissa disliked him. It didn't sit well with him. She was his mother, wasn't she supposed to have a maternal instinct to care for him. Then again, she believed she's nine years old. She didn't have any special bonds with him. The thought sadden him.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head and saw the last person he wanted to see on his honeymoon. His ex-girlfriend.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping," she said and sat down next to him without permission. "Where's your little wifey?"

"None of your business."

Pansy continued speaking as if she didn't hear him. "You're so lucky, Draco. You have a live in healer to look after your mom. How is she doing by the way?"

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco was talking to Pansy. It upset her that he wasn't getting up and leaving the table or sending her away. She was jealous of the couple's history together, but reassured herself that Draco was _her_ husband. He loved her. Tearing her eyes away from them, she turned her attention back to Narcissa, who was admiring a large jeweled butterfly on the table. She glanced back at Draco and was delighted to find that Pansy was no longer there. She glanced back at Narcissa, but she was no longer there.

"Narcissa?" said Hermione, glancing left and right.

Her heart was beating against her chest in panic. There are two things she could do. Try to find Narcissa on her own or go to Draco for help. She could go off and search for Narcissa alone with her wand, but that didn't feel right with her. She couldn't lie to him, not about losing his mother. He was going to be angry at her, but Hermione had to tell him. Straightening her shoulders she went to him.

"Draco," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco stood up from the table and went to her side. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I-lost-Nar-Nar-"

"Hermione, what's the matter? Are you all right? Where's mother?"

Hermione whimpered, took a deep breath and said, "I lost her." she sobbed, "I lost Narcissa."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I turned my back for one second and she was gone."

"Mother's gone?" Draco said. He was stunned at her confession and hugged her when he saw his distress she was. "Don't cry, Hermione. I'm not angry at you. It's not your fault. Mother doesn't remember us. She thinks she's a child and...and children wonder off some times."

"I will never forgive myself if something happened to her." said Hermione. She was happy that he wasn't accusing her of neglecting Narcissa, but upset with herself for being distracted by Pansy and Draco.

Draco kissed her passionately. "Nothing will happen to her." he assured her.

Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he took off. On there way, they ran into Pansy, who was standing with a smug look on her face. Draco stopped on his tracks and stared at her for a moment before marching to her.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Pansy schooled her face to appear surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Where is my mother?"

Hermione looked from Draco to Pansy and back and understood.

Pansy shrugged. "Isn't Granger her keeper? Shouldn't she know where she is?"

"I told you her name's Malfoy now."

Hermione stared at Draco in astonishment. He was defending her and her right at his wife. She never thought these simple words would warm her heart like they did.

"Your marriage isn't real," said Pansy, "that Mudblood is only using you."

"Hermione loves me and I love her."

"Has she got you under a spell?"

"You!"

Everyone turned to look where the voice had came from. Draco and Hermione went to Narcissa's side and hugged her. Narcissa held her hand back so the large lollypop she was holding wouldn't get crushed.

"Are you all right?" asked Draco.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." replied Narcissa.

"Where were you?"

"That woman," Narcissa pointed at Pansy, "offered me sweets to go with her. When I didn't, she stunned me, and left me in an alley."

Draco and Hermione turned their eyes to Pansy. Before Draco could raise his wand at her, Hermione beat him to it. She stomped toward Pansy and slapped her, and slapped her again, and again.

"How dare you?!" Hermione shouted, panting in rage. "Stay away from my family! If I ever see you near her again I will end you!"

Pansy was on the ground trembling with fear. She quickly picked herself up and ran as far as her feet would carry her.

"Hermione," Draco said as he went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I couldn't control myself." Hermione explained.

"I know," said Draco, "I would have done worse if you gave me a chance at her."

"Can we go now?" said Narcissa, walking to them while licking her lollypop.

"If she stunned you, how did you get here?" asked Hermione. "And where did you get that?"

"Anna found me." said Narcissa, held up her lollypop to show them. "Gave me this and brought me here."

"Anna?" said Draco. He and Hermione looked around, but there was no one but them.

"Where did she go?" asked Hermione.

"She said she's with Harry and Ron and to tell you to go home." Narcissa told Draco, "Told me to be a good girl and stay here with Hermione."

* * *

Anna, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the drawing room. Anna studied the file Harry and Ron had presented to her. She read through the reports and spread the photographs over the table between them to get a better look.

"There," she pointed.

Ron and Harry teared their from her alluring hair and looked at the photo she had her finger on. They saw a shadow next to Lucius' corpse.

"That shadow belongs to the photographer." said Harry, having looked over the photos a million times with Ron and his team.

"Then, that photographer need to trim his nails." said Anna. She slid the photo towards them and tapped on the shadow.

Harry and Ron leaned in and stared at the shadow and noticed that the person's hands were misshaped.

"It was a trick of the light," said Ron.

"No, that gentlemen is a shadow of a parasitic demon."

"A demon?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I extracted one from Narcissa."

The wizards stared at her in surprise.

"Where is it?" Harry said quietly.

Anna had expected them to demand proof from her. She took out a folded cloth from her bag and unrolled it to reveal the creature's skin. She had ripped it from the demon when she grabbed Narcissa's hair.

"Where's the rest of it?" asked Harry.

Anna lightly stroke her hair causing the two men to shudder for an unknown reason. "Gone."

Harry and Ron leaned in to examine the piece of skin.

"Do you have a name for it?" asked Harry.

"This creature is an offspring of Raem. They feed off memories."

"If its just memories, then why did it kill Lucius."

"Is Lucius's body intact?" asked Anna.

"Yes, Draco had him placed in their family mausoleum." said Ron.

"I think we should take a look inside." suggested Anna. "I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind."

"I won't mind what?" asked Draco as he entered the room.

"You're right on time." said Ron. "Anna just told use that your mum was hosting a parasitic demon."

Draco looked from the two wizards to Anna. "What?"

"It was inside her feeding off her memories." stated Anna.

"But you said her condition was purely from a mental related illness." Draco said, his legs shaking he could barely stand. He was angry at himself. His mother was possessed, why had he not realized it?

"I said that so the demon wouldn't know. I removed it from Narcissa, but I didn't sever her connections with the other one."

"The other one?" said Harry. "Are you saying there's more than one?"


	8. Inside the Mausoleum

"Wait! My mother was possessed?" said Draco. "And she's with Hermione!"

Ron and Harry stiffen at the thought of Hermione in danger.

"Don't worry, Hermione is fine with Narcissa." said Anna. "The demon is gone. What we need to focus on is examining Lucius' body."

"But Hermione's pregnant! We can't leave her on her own!"

"Hermione's what?" Harry and Ron said in unison. Both completely surprised at what they just heard.

"Hermione is pregnant." said Anna, since Draco was too worried about Hermione to answer and had dashed off to find them.

"How?" asked Ron.

"With who?" asked Harry.

"She had sex with her husband." said Anna. She waited for the information to register into brains, which she knew would take some time. They had a dazed and confused expression on their face that told her it hadn't sunk in yet.

"She had sex with Draco." she added for clarification.

"Ew!" said Ron.

"Gross!" said Harry.

"Now that we have established that. Let's go to the Malfoy mausoleum." suggested Anna.

"What about Hermione?" said Harry.

"And...Draco..." Ron said shuddering.

"They're fine." Anna reassured them. "Listen. I know you two are surprised at the shocking information I've just told you and you're worried about Hermione. How about you, Ron, come with me and, Harry, you'll stay with Draco."

"All right. You'll need Draco's permission to enter the mausoleum." said Harry.

"He gave it to use already." said Anna.

"When?" asked Ron. "I don't remember."

"When you two were lost in your daze. Let's go."

* * *

Anna had apparated herself and Ron to Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, England in the blink of an eye. She could see that he didn't realized how easily she had teleported them there because his mind was elsewhere. He and Hermione had history by the expression one his face when he found out about the pregnancy. She choose him to come with her because she wanted to spare his feelings.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked Ron as they made their way through the grounds to the resting place of the Malfoy's through the centuries.

Ron was too busy looking down and almost tripped on his own feet. He composed himself and looked at Anna.

"You're upset about Hermione and Draco."

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen that look before. So Draco or Hermione or both?" She added the last art to get him out of his gloomy mood and it was working.

Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Hermione of course! W-Why'd you say Draco?"

Anna suppressed the urge to laugh at his reaction. "I felt a _curious_ vibe from you."

Ron gave her an incredulous look.

They stopped in front of the large stone monument, "We're here." She touched the heavy stone and an opening appeared. As she inhaled the scent from inside, there was a mixture of something foreign that made ends of her hair tingle.

Ron took out his wand and the end lighted up. Cautiously, he stepped forward with Anna following behind him. The opening closed and the light from Ron's wand disappeared.

"Stay close." said Ron as he quickly stepped back and shielded Anna.

Anna appreciated how Ron was trying to protect her, but she needed to get him out of the way if she wanted this demon all to herself. She only needed Ron with her long enough to witness the demon so when they returned to France the others would believe him. There should be a source of light in here for visitors. She touched the stone wall and numerous candles light up the room. Ron was at ease, but kept his guard up. Together they ventured further down the lower chambers.

* * *

Draco and Harry had found Hermione and Narcissa just as they were returning to the house. They told Hermine about Narcissa being a host for a demon, which horrified her. She relaxed when they told her that Anna had taken cared of it. Harry took Hermione aside to speak privately with her, while Draco went to see Narcissa after reassuring that Hermione was all right.

"You and him? When?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "We...we're in love Harry."

"You and him? When?"

"It suddenly happened." Hermione said shyly, her face reddening.

Harry nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well...as long as you're happy. You have my blessing but what about Ron."

"Ron? What about him? We were over before anything began. I doubt he'd -"

"I know Hermione but still. I think you need to speak to him alone."

"I will." promised Hermione. "Can you watch Narcissa for a moment. I need to speak with Draco."

"Sure."

Hermione went to Draco and lead him to another room as Harry stayed with Narcissa.

"Anna said my mother is fine - she seems normal - well as normal as she could be -"

"Draco," Hermione said strongly, "if Anna said Narcissa is fine then Narcissa is fine. I trust her."

"As do I."

Hermione smiled. "What I want to tell you is that I know why Narcissa doesn't like you."

"Why?"

"She told you remind her of a very mean boy she knows from England."

"Mum was being bullied? Who is he? I'll hex him!" said Draco, angry on his mother's behalf.

The smile on Hermione's face grew so much that it prompted Draco's curiosity.

"Who is he?"

"Your father."

* * *

Anna placed a shield around Ron's unconscious body and turned to the demon. Because of the magical wards placed on the chamber, the creature was trapped inside. It had nowhere to go, nothing to eat beside the host it was currently living in. The poor thing had been slowly siphoning what resources he could. It was starving and desperate to feed. One of them was going to be a meal, but it was not going to be her.


	9. Together

Since you guys were so nice and gave such good reviews, I hurried and posted this chapter. Hope you'll love it.

Brielle Montegomery your question will be answer soon.

* * *

"We miss you over here." Pallas said as soon as Anna answered her phone.

"Hello, Pallas. Nice to hear from you. Me, I'm fine." Anna sarcastically greeted her friend.

"When are you coming back?" Pallas asked.

Anna's index finger tapped the back of her cellphone as she calculated the date Hermione was going to be due. She also took into consideration that she didn't want to go back afterward. Naming a short date would pacified Pallas, although she didn't plan on sticking to it. She needed to be alone with herself for a while and rethink her next move. "About nine months."

"Why nine months?"

"Because human babies take nine months to develop."

"What do you mean? I thought you were only there to look after a patient?"

"My patient is pregnant."

"I thought you were a psycho doctor, since when did you become a midwife?"

Anna had explained it to Pallas the job description before. Pallas understood what she did, but her friend pronounced the word wrong. Anna was a psychiatrist. A medical doctor that specializes in the treatment of mental disorders. The only reason why Anna didn't corrected her was because Pallas had a naive, honesty, and big mouth. Together they made a lethal combination. She would tell everyone who asked what other jobs Anna did for a living, which she didn't need. Having Pallas telling others she was a psycho doctor was misleading, but it beat people poking their nose into her business.

"I am fully qualified. I've helped a bunch of my friends give birth. Both mom and baby perfectly healthy."

"Okay, okay - where are you anyways?"

"In a crypt, grabbing a bite."

Pallas laughed, "No really. Where are you?"

The pieces of Anna's hair unwrapped themselves from the demon's throat. The silence in the dark room vanished as its screams filled the open space before she used her powers to mute it. In two seconds it was completely gone, leaving only a fingernail behind. The fingernail was going to be the physical proof that she was going to take back to Paris to show everyone. Her hair picked up the fingernail and put it in her purse.

Pallas' whimpering could be heard from the other line. She never had the stomach for this type of thing. "What are you doing in a crypt?"

Anna glanced at the numerous caskets that were stacked a few feet apart, the stone walls, and floor, "Kind of reminds me of my place and the caskets are nice." She ran her hands over the smooth surface and pulled opened the lid. "Looks comfortable too. I am so going to ask where they bought it."

"Just remember to always wash your hands after you finish eating or when preparing food. Remi said, '_There are tiny creatures called bacteria that can make you sick_.'"

"I'm not using my hands but sure, okay." Anna said as she shrugged. She nervously glanced left and right before she spoke again. "So...how are things over there?"

"Nick is hanging out with Delilah." Pallas responded, knowing exactly what Anna wanted.

Anna felt a tightness in her chest that she attributed it to the demon she just consumed. "They make a cute couple."

"Don't front. If my Remi was seeing someone else, I'd being spiting out fire. Oh...is that why you're there? Eating away your feelings to heal your heart?"

Anna didn't want to talk about her relationships issues with Pallas. Simply because there were none. "If you must know I am here for my patients."

"Why'd you take them down to a crypt to eat them? Can't you eat them someplace better, nicer?"

"I'm a professional. I don't eat my patients_. _As printed in the back of my card."

"Really?"

"They are _now_."

* * *

"Remember how you were back in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Draco said hesitantly. His father had been a delicate subject for him to discuss during the past few years. Recently, he'd been so preoccupied with caring for his mother and Hermione, that he hardly thought about him now. The memories of him still hurt, but not as much as before.

"Now times that by ten."

"Really?"

"According to your mom he was a wicked boy. He never bullied her, but she has seen him in action."

Draco and Hermione were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal Anna. For an unknown reason, he felt an incredible urge to run his fingers through her hair, which had became lighter and brighter than this morning. One glance at Hermione told him she was thinking the same thing. He suspected Anna was a Veela or at least she had some Veela blood because he'd experience dealing with their type before. Although she was beautiful in her own way, this attraction he had toward Anna was certainly not sexual. He only wanted to touch her hair. With Hermione it was different, he wanted to touch her everywhere he could reach and it was not temporary.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" asked Anna as she went inside.

"Not at all."

"I came to tell you that we have returned."

Harry had told Draco earlier that Anna and Ron went to his family mausoleum to see if the other demon was there. "How did you get inside without my permission? The wards surrounding it are ancient."

"You gave me your permission. You were very stressed about Hermione's safety. I suppose something such as that must have flew out of your mind."

Although he didn't remember it, he supposed she was right. "I guess."

"First of all. I would like to apologize for tell Harry and Ron about you two. It was not my place and I overstepped my boundaries."

"Please don't worry." said Hermione, "Honestly, I was dreading when I was going tell them. You saved us the trouble."

"But I still feel terrible. I hope this good news makes up for it." said Anna, "I found the other demon. It was living inside your father's body."

This news sent him over the edge. "Where is it? I want to kill it for tainting my father's corpse!"

She took out the fingernail that was wrapped in a cloth. "It died after attacking Ron. Here's all that's left."

Draco and Hermione went to Anna and looked at the fingernail that resemble a large fish scale. After the couple was done inspecting it, Anna put it away, promising to give it to Harry to by studied.

"Is Ron all right?" asked Hermione. "Where is he?"

"The demon barely scratched him, but he did hit his head pretty hard when he fell. I took him to a guestroom to rest. Come, I need to show you something." Anna led them down the hall to a guest room. She knocked the door before she opened it. Inside, a very thin Lucius' was sitting on the bed, swing his legs, looking as alive as ever. He was dressed in blue robes and his hair was wet from a recent bath. Hermione caught Draco when he nearly tripped at the sight.

"Good, you're finished with your bath. Now, let's go downstairs and eat." said Anna, "These are my friends Draco and Hermione. They are also your caretakers."

"Hello," said Lucius.

Anna caught Draco and Hermione in her arms as they fainted.

"A house elf will show you around." she told Lucius. "Excuse us."

The door shut by itself as she dragged the two out and back into the study. She gently placed them on the couch and lightly shook them.

"I had the oddest dream." Draco said as he came too. "I thought I saw my father."

"You did see your father." said Anna.

Draco's eyes widen. Could this really be true?

"I extracted the demon from your father's body and as it turned out he was alive the whole time."

"You mean we buried him alive?"

"Yes you did. I have reason to believe that the men who had attacked were possessed by the two demons. They jumped out of the men and went into your parents. You father's body went into its natural defense and shut down to combat the demon's sudden take over. It made him appeared as if he was dead. I believe he woke up after you buried him. The demon's powers kept him alive through the years. While it was trapped in the crypt by the wards, it fed off his memories. He now thinks he's a ten year old child. Its the weaker brother of the demon that was inside your mother. Narcissa and Lucius think they are young children because their memories were eaten."

Draco was silent as he absorbed the information. Tears fell down his face as he slowly smiled. Nothing could describe the way he felt this very moment. There were many questions he wanted to ask Anna, but at this very moment he was lost for words.

"Their memories can be restore over time as long as we are patient. You probably want to tell the good news to Hermione. I'll go see how Lucius, Narcissa, and Ron are doing."

* * *

"Ron," Harry said gently as Ron blinked.

"Merlin!" Ron groaned, taking in where he was. He sat up from the bed and grabbed Harry's arm. "You should've seen it!"

"Careful," Harry warned, trying to calm him down.

Ron took deep breathes and composed himself, "We went inside. It was dark. The light at the end of my wand went off. I heard, felt movement. I told Anna to stay close. Anna found a light source on the wall. The place light up. Lucius came at me. I stupefy him. His body fell and then something came out of him. It looked like a cross between a Dementor and troll."

"What about Anna?" asked Harry. He was not going to bring up Hermione, which he thought might upset him, but distract Ron with Anna. He needed to know more about this mysterious woman if she was going to be taking care of his friend during an important time. Anna appeared kind and helpful, but Harry sense something odd about her.

"Anna?! Is she all right?" Ron asked, glancing frantically for her.

"She's all right. She managed to kill the demon and save you. Also, Lucius is alive."

"What?"

"I couldn't believe it either until I saw him with my own eyes." Harry related to Ron what Anna had told him.

"How does she know all of this?" asked Ron. "This creature? I've never heard of it."

"That's just what I want to know." nodded Harry, "Do you suspect something is not right with Anna?"

"And the hair. Its...Its..."

"Alluring."

"I want to touch it." Ron admitted.

"Run your fingers through it." agreed Harry.

"I think she's a Veela."

"So do I but possibly a different breed. She doesn't look like the ones we've seen."

"We're in Paris, we can connect the Delacours and ask them."

* * *

Hermione awoken on the couch to see Draco bending over his knees, his hand covering his eyes. She had only seem Draco this vulnerable from afar. All those time she had wished she was able to hold him, comfort him. Her hands was shaking as they reach out to touch him. She stopped when he suddenly turned his head to look at her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. The held each other as tears silently fell. Draco cried for the miracle of his father's return, while Hermione cried for not being able to protect him form hurtful events in his life. If only she could take away the pain.

Draco pulled back and kissed her. Hermione could sense his desperate need to feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and leaned back on to the couch. He followed her downward and carefully rest his weight over her. The heated between them ignited up as both began to pull at each other's clothes. No words were exchanged between them. Hermione knew what Draco wanted and she was too willing to give.

Afterward, both were laying on the couch in exhaustion. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest, rubbing her cheek against his naked flesh while his arms wrapped around her.

"I erased my parents memories once." said Hermione. She shifted her position and rested her chin on Draco's chest. They carefully observed one another as she spoke. "During the war. I made them believe they were entirely different people, and they left the country. Wendell and Monica Wilkins didn't know that they had a daughter."

"I understand what drove you to make that decision." said Draco. "But I have to ask, how? How could you bring yourself? Hold your wand and point it at them?"

"I wanted to keep them safe and happy. After the war, I found them in Australia and restored their memories."

"How did they react?"

"They were angry, disapproved of my lies and secrets. They told me how they honestly felt. My dad asked me where his daughter w-w-as? I-I-"

"It's all right you don't have to tell me." Draco said, wiping the tears away and attempting to soothe her. He was upset that Hermione was upset. When she lies she stuttered. When she was nervous she stuttered and avoided looking at the person she's speaking to. When she was upset, she began sobbing and stuttering her words, but she maintained eye contact.

"No, no. You should hear this. I never told anyone, not even Harry and Ron."

Draco kissed her head and nodded for her to continue. Hermione took deep breathes and relaxed.

"I was ignorant. I sense they felt left out, but I was too...excited about magic. I knew they were going to be angry, but thought...I thought they would understand. They always understand and I took it for granted. When my dad asked me where his daughter was. It was when it don on me. During those years, I rarely thought about them. I neglected them. I didn't appreciate them."

"That's not true." stated Draco. Although, he didn't know the full extent of Hermione's relationship with her parents, he felt a need to say something. Do something. Seeing her like this was killing him. He thought back to what Anna said to them yesterday.

_Face each other. Talk._

"They love you." he said, "I saw it at the wedding. The way they look at you with such pride. They are proud of you."

"I know and it hurts me that I keep things from them - oh! What - How am I going to tell them - and everyone else - about us? The baby?"

"I'm not going to allow you to carry this burden on yourself. I'm here. Never forget that. I'll be with you when _we_ tell them."

Overwhelmed by happiness Hermione kissed Draco. She was amazed at his ability to say the right things and made her feel better. Having him and the support from her friends was lifting a heavy burden from her. Weeks ago when she was shopping for her wedding dress, she had once fantasized about her marriage being real and that Draco was really in love with her. This, what was happening now trumped that fantasy in to pieces. It was like a dream come true.


	10. The Curse

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Draco and Hermione were on their way to the dinning room but stopped short in the hall. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting at the table with a chair between them. Narcissa was reading a book, poking her head slightly up every now and then to spy on Lucius. While Lucius was playing with his food. He would sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Draco and Hermione found that it was interesting to watch how the old married couple interacted with one another. In their minds, they believed themselves to be young children. They lack the knowledge of being in love, getting married, living together, and sharing a son.

"He doesn't seem so bad." said Draco.

Although, he could see his father behaving like that. Lucius believed himself to be young and at that age he must have been spoiled rotten. Draco could remember how nasty he was as a boy. His father was from a different time and only child, for all he knew, he really was worse than him.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "They look adorable. I think they recognized each other but don't know what to say."

"Let's not bother them." said Draco, "More alone time together might help return their memories faster."

Holding hands they went to search for Ron and Harry.

* * *

Narcissa looked up from the book Anna had given her and curiously looked at the handsome boy. He appeared about ten or eleven years old. His face was familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had seen him from.

"Hi," she said politely, "I'm Narcissa."

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself and took a seat next to her and began to eat. He looked the beautiful little girl over. He had never seen her before, but she felt familiar.

Narcissa hid her face behind the book to masked her cringe. It felt strange with him sitting next to her at this moment. She had never seen him up close or have been near him and she didn't want to be. He seemed harmless, but she knew how vicious he could be.

"Parents abandon you too?" said Lucius after he wiped his mouth and drank a glass of water.

Narcissa was not going to dignify that with a response. Frankly, she didn't know for certain if her parents had truly abandoned her or not and wished to not discuss the issue with him. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of anyone.

"Are we the only ones here?" asked Lucius.

"No, there's a girl. About eight. She's friendly."

Finished eating, Lucius snorted in boredom. "What are we suppose to do around here?"

"Well...there are books."

The expression on his face seemed as if he had smelled something disgusting. "Anything else?"

"Not much really."

Lucius signed. It was just his luck. Deserted by his parents. No broom to fly with. His only playmate was boring. He thought that over, remembering that she had mentioned another girl. Maybe she'll play with him.

"Where's the other girl?"

"Somewhere." mumbled Narcissa, burying her head in the book.

Lucius huffed, playing with his food. "Is this all you do? Read?"

"Yes,"

"You're not much fun are you?"

Offended, Narcissa got up and moved a seat away from him.

Lucius blinked, not understanding why she had moved.

Since Narcissa was ignoring him, Lucius had moved to a spot across the table from her. Soon he began the game of flicking left over peas at the cover of her book. She ignored him as much as she could, but realized how ridiculous this was. She did not have to endure this. Having no desire to sink to his immature level, she stood up and left the room.

Lucius watched Narcissa leave and blow a raspberry at her retreating back. Fine. Go. Not like he cared.

"Why are you following me?" Narcissa demanded. She could see Lucius' reflection on the windows as he walked.

"I'm not following you." said Lucius, although he was.

Narcissa suddenly halted her stride and Lucius bumped into her back, knocking her to the floor. She grabbed her book and picked herself off the floor.

"Stop following me." she said, patting the dust from her dress.

"I told you, I'm not following you." he insisted. Something about the pouty expression on her face made him want to tease her some more. He found that he quite liked that look on her very much, although he didn't know why.

Narcissa wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face. If she wasn't a lady and had a wand of her own, she might have hexed him. He was infuriating. A mean spirited boy! And she wanted nothing to do with him. Once again being the mature one, she turned around and stepped away from him.

* * *

Hermione and Draco found Harry and Ron upstairs in a guestroom. Ron was laying in bed with Harry sitting beside him.

"Anna told us what happened." said Draco. "Are you all right?"

"Spectacular," he answered.

"Draco, I need to have a word with you." said Harry.

Draco nodded and stepped out of the room to allow the two some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Spectacular," he repeated.

Hermione fidget with her hands. She did not understand why she was nervous. They had dated for a short time in their youth and nothing came of it. Last she checked, both of them were fine with remaining friends. They moved on from that stage in their life. He was with someone else and she was with Draco. She did not owe him an explanation.

"Are you two in love?" asked Ron.

"Yes,"

"Was that why you went along with the marriage?"

Hermione thought that question over and realized that it was true. But back then she had her doubts since she did not know if Draco returned her feelings. Now that both of them had confessed, she felt like she had nothing to worry. "Yes." She said with confidence.

"Stop tensing, Hermione. I'm not going to explode from jealousy. Honestly, I'm happy for you. We've all been wondering when you two would admit the truth."

Hermione was taken back by what Ron had said. "Are you saying everyone knew? When?"

"It was obvious you were together. Everyone knew, saw the way you were looking at each other. Started seeing him around a year ago, didn't you?"

"Oh...well...um..." Hermione had nothing to say to that.

"You have my blessing."

Smiling, Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you!"

* * *

After entering the hall, Harry told Draco that there was an important matter they must discuss. Draco led him to the study for privacy. In the study, they sat on the wing-back chairs and made themselves comfortable. Draco wondered what Harry wanted to discuss. He had already gave him the _if you hurt her... _speech earlier.

"About Anna," Harry began, "do you know what she is?"

"A psychiatrist." stated Draco, but he had a feeling it was not what Harry was asking him.

"Do you have more information about her?"

"She was recommended by Hermione's superiors." It was Draco all was going to say. Even if there was something a bit off about her, he would not defame Anna in any sort of way. He and Hermione had already agreed that she was a friend.

"I don't think she's entirely human." Harry said it out right. It was too obvious, Draco and Hermione had to have noticed it as well. He believed that they were not voicing it because they are indebted to Anna and continue to need her help.

"Why does it matter to you?" Draco countered.

"It matters because she's here with Hermione."

"Tell me Harry, do you feel any sort of danger from her?"

"No,"

"Has she verbally threatened you or anyone?"

"No and that's not the point. My main concern is Hermione. She's in a delicate state. Before I leave, I need assurance that Anna is trustworthy."

"She is."

Draco and Harry turn to the sound of Hermione's voice. She had just entered the room and closed the door.

"I trust her with my life. Draco's. And my unborn child." Hermione stated.

Before Harry could argue, Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"I do have the feeling that she is hiding something. It's her personal business. Unless it negatively affects me or my child or Draco or Lucius or Narcissa or you or Ron, it shouldn't matter."

"I understand, Hermione, but _please _let me look into it_._"

* * *

In the attic, Anna was wearing her headphones that were attached to her ipod touch in her pocket. She was listening to the song Helena by My Chemical Romance in the loudest volume possible and singing along with the lyrics. As she sang, she searched through the stored items to find clues about Draco's curse. It seemed harmless enough - and justified - but she wanted to know what she was dealing with and if there were negative side-effects. Draco and Hermione's health was her main focus at this point because they need her the most. Lucius and Narcissa were fine as they were. Since she had discarded the demons possessing them, their memories would slowly begin to return to them. The only thing that's left was to take care of the father of the demons. She knew where he's at and was waiting for him to fatten himself up before eating him.

"When every star fall brought you to tears again!" she sang when she noticed something sticking out of the corner of a chest.

Humming the song, Anna pulled out the frame. It was a black and white, moving photograph of a middle-aged couple, dressed in old fashion clothing, surrounded by young children. Her eyes went to the woman in the photo who had a distended belly. She had a grin on her lips and winked at her. Anna ached a brow at that and looked at the man standing next to her. He an expression on his face that was a mixture of misery and irritation. When Anna figured out the truth, she burst into laughter and removed her headphones from her ears and put it in her bag.

"You're clever." Anna said to the woman.

The woman grinned wider and pointed her finger to the corner of the frame. Delicately, Anna removed the photo from the frame and looked at the back. It was a letter the woman wrote to her husband.

_You have driven me to a monstrous rage, Basile. T__his curse shall show you the errors of your beliefs. _

Anna laughed again after she read it. No doubt the man, Basile, made an insensitive remark to his wife, the pregnant woman in the photo. She punished him with the curse to see how he liked it. Flipping the photo back to the front, Anna studied the couple. They was no animosity between. It prove that the curse was not created out of menace and meant that Draco should be fine. With this new information, Anna placed everything back as it was and went downstairs to tell Hermione and Draco.

Anna found them in the study, along with Harry. She knocked and was admitted in. Everyone was standing up with a pensive look on their faces. She wondered what they were discussing before she came in. The music she was listening to drowned out all of the noises, preventing her from eavesdropping on them before.

"I have something important to speak with Draco and Hermione. Will you step out Harry?" she asked.

Harry complied and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Anna?" asked Draco.

Anna handed them the frame. "I found this photo upstairs. I believe this is the woman who created the curse you have on you Draco. Read the back."

"That explains the smug look on her face." laughed Hermione. "I wonder why she did it?"

"To teach him a lesson of course." smiled Anna.

"So, I'm paying for someone else's crime?" said Draco.

Anna patted his arm. "Come now, it won't be so bad."

"I wonder if he'll he experience the birth." teased Hermione, much to Draco's dread. He had a look of utter and complete horror on his face.

Anna shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out when the time comes."

"What?!" exclaimed Draco. "There has to be a cure!"

"I'll keep my eyes open, but we should prepare for the unexpected." said Anna.

Draco sat down on a chair, unable to stand any longer. "God, no..."

Hermione wanted to say something encouraging, but all she could do was laugh. Seeing her in such a jolly mood, Draco found himself laughing with her.

Anna was glad that they were taking this well and was having fun at their own expense. If their relationship could survive through this, then it would strengthen the love and bond that they share.

"Since this is your first pregnancy for both of you, I think we should make some adjustments." suggested Anna after the couple stopped to caught their breath.

"What are your ideas?" asked Hermione.

"I feel that you need more support from your close family and friends to help you through this. Do you want to move back to Britain, to have them near? Do you want them here? Do you want to invite someone to stay with you as well? Draco, how about you?"

"It's up to Hermione." said Draco. "I'll agree with whatever she wants."

Hermione smiled, happy to know that he trusted her. Draco and Anna waited patiently as Hermione thought Anna's suggestion over.

"I want to stay here for Lucius and Narcissa. If we return they will be bombarded by reporters. They are healing and I don't want them around hostile environments. Here, no one knows who they are."

Draco kissed Hermione, appreciating that she was considerate of his parents and thought of their well-being before her own. She could care for his parents and he'll take care of her and their son.

"Now that you mention it...I plan on telling my parents and the Weasleys about us. I do want someone to stay with us, but they are all busy with their own lives. I don't want to be a bother."

* * *

Hermione said she doesn't want anyone, but she'll change her mind once she sees them again. Any guesses whose going to stay?


End file.
